


Pies

by orphan_account



Series: Birthday Crackfest [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Apple Pie, Blow Jobs, Crack, Daesung would be so judging my ass right now, Food Kink, Food Porn, I dont know what im doing anymore, I'm actually losing my mind, Lemon Meringue Pie, M/M, Pies, Pumpkin pie, Smut, WTF, based on an inside joke, cherry pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungri has fun tasting pie





	Pies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlight/gifts).



> Happy Birthday again! I don't think anyone else can handle my wierdness and random thoughts as well as you XD  
> I don't think the closet fic was good enough so here's another one of my concoctions. I think this might be weirder than the other one tho...
> 
> This one has actual TOPRI ;P
> 
> I'm a certified weirdo, byeeeeee

Seungri looked proudly at his humongous dining room table. Laid upon on the table was four freshly baked pies. He had them personally baked by the best pie maker in America and had them brought to his home in Gwangju through a rich friend’s personal jet. He couldn’t wait have a taste of these beauties.

You must know, dear reader, that Seungri has a gift. Specifically his dick, which is gifted with the ability to taste things. He simply has to put his dick in food and he can taste the many wonder that the culinary world has to offer. He could taste infinite foods without ever becoming full. It truly is a gift. Seunghyun was forever envious and kept threatening to rip his dick off whenever Seungri rubbed it in his face.

Back to the four wonderful pie sitting on his table. Seungri had waited for the pies to cool to the right temperature. As he laid the back of his hand gently over the first pie, he confirmed that the pie was at the perfect warmness. He wouldn’t accidentally burn his precious cock.

Seungri stripped himself down to his glorious birthday suit. Rubbing his hands together in that creepy stereotypical way, he took the first pie into his hands, a lovely cherry pie. He admired the golden latticework top of the pie, with the deep red cherry filling peeking. It smelt exquisite as he wafted the pie. Satisfied, he stuck his big, thick dick into the entirety of the pie. It penetrated the crispy crust and sunk into the depth of cherry filling.

Seungri moaned as he tasted the cherry pie on his dick. The buttery crust, the gooey texture of the filling, the perfect tanginess of the cherry. Seungri grunted as he moved his dick around in the pie. Yessssssss, there’s flavours of the vanilla extract, the almond extract, and the tapioca that is hidden in the fresh cherry filling. Oh and that warmth! Seungri made little noises of satisfaction as he slowly moved in the ruin pie. 

He picked up one of the many wet towels he had prepared for this occasion and rubbed his dick clean. The cherry pie sat in ruins, no longer edible. Seungri appreciated this pie, it’s simplicity and tanginess was perfect. He would totally be trying the spiced cherry pie next time, he wants to explore the cherry pie even further.

His dick all cleaned now, he moved to the next pie, a lovely apple pie. Similar to the cherry pie, he brought the apple pie close and admire the latticework and the visible filling. That mouth watering smell of a well-done apple pie. Seungri held the pie and thrusted into it. He moaned loudly as he quickly tastes the well done crust, the zing of the apple, the perfect bare amount of spice of the cinnamon, the balanced sweetness of the brown sugar. As he moved his dick around in the pie he appreciated that classic taste of the apple pie. You can never go wrong with an apple pie. He’s going to arrange to have one of these delivered to his home every week cause this pie was never going to get old.

As he cleaned up for the next pie, he realized he was getting hard. This was the part of tasting where he can either stop and calm down or he can continue tasting and lose his mind. It’s a side effect of tasting through his dick. Once he gets aroused, he can’t stop tasting with his dick until he cums. It’s a gift and a curse. He’s literally had to be held down and jack offed by his band members because he was about to free fall from his apartment to get more food to taste. But he’s safe in his home. If he spends a little more time on this next pie, he should be able to orgasm with the pie after.

Next pie was a delectable looking pumpkin pie. It wasn’t even the season for pumpkin pie but somehow the pie maker managed make one without relying on canned pumpkin filling. He admired the firm top of the pumpkin pie, loving the feeling of the firmness as he gently rubbed the underside of his dick on it. Wanting to taste more of that pumpkin flavoured filling he goes straight into the pumpkin filling and groans hard. The unique texture and flavour of the pumpkin with the strong flavour of the nutmeg, cinnamon, cloves, and lemon balanced with the brown and white sugar. Seungri whined at the perfect flavour along with the right amount of thickness of the filling. It was something he’s never experienced before and he could cry at the tasty perfection of pumpkin pie. Seungri guided his dick around and around the pie until it was nothing but a jumbled mess with dick tracks in it.

At this point he was fully erected and his dick was pulsing for more. He wanted to taste more, something more strong. No, he needed something stronger to continue this wild pleasure journey. Roughly wiping off the remnants of the pumpkin pie, he went to the next pie. 

Next in line was an elaborate lemon meringue pie. The pie’s meringue top had a wavy design with the peaks of the waves perfectly browned. Seungri’s mouth and dick watered at the chance for a heavenly taste of that lemon meringue pie. Impatient, he slide his dick into the pie and grit his taste at the pleasure. The taste of the lemon meringue pie was pure heaven. The meringue had the perfect light crisped top and soft inner part, which when tasted with the lemon layer had Seungri almost screaming in pleasure. The pulsing of his dick made the taste so strong, it was almost overwhelming. Making a mess of pie, he tasted as much as he could before feverish state he was in demanded for more food to taste.

At this moment, Seunghyun walked through the dining room door, eating vanilla yoghurt. Seunghyun bit the spoon in the sexy way only he can pull off and looked like he was filming a yoghurt commercial. Good looking bastard. But Seungri could not care less about Seunghyun’s logic defying hotness. Instead he narrowed his gaze onto the yoghurt container, walked up to Seunghyun, snatched the small container, and stuck his dick in it. 

Eyes rolling back in his sockets and letting out the loudest moan the world had ever heard, Seungri was quite the sight to behold. He was hurriedly sticking his dick in the small plastic container, tasting as much as the soothing, cool, vanilla of the smooth yoghurt.

Seunghyun realized the state his dear Maknae was in and decided it was best he ended it right then and there before the maknae went on a crazy rampage in Gwangju. That would not be a pretty sight.

“Seungri, look at me. Do you want hyung to suck you off?” Seunghyun asked. He managed to get Seungri to make eye contact with him.

“Oh my god, yes hyung, please! Blow me,” Seungri was openly sobbing at this point.

Seunghyun quickly grabbed one of the fancy dining room chairs and pushed Seungri into it. Seungri slouched on the chair, his dick so red and visible throbbing with the yoghurt covering the head. Seunghyun fell to his knees and quickly took Seungri into his mouth and immediately started sucking. No fancy foreplay or mouth techniques, Seunghyun worked Seungri down until he was deep throating Seungri’s dick. Moving up and down Seungri’s dick, he finally managed to get Seungri to come down his throat. 

Seungri was exhausted and slumped in his chair. He could barely keep consciousness as Seunghyun got up and sat down on in a chair next to his. Clearing his throat, Seunghyun spoke.

“So were the pies good?”

“”10/10 would order again. Seungri dick-approved”

“I thought so. That pumpkin on your dick was great. You better get me some as an apology for making me suck you off.”

“You enjoyed that you dick. You should be getting me the pies instead!”

**Author's Note:**

> Dope birthday.... congrats pt 2
> 
> ( o˘◡˘o) ┌iii┐
> 
> Here's the recipes I used to describe the pies:
> 
> http://allrecipes.com/recipe/12245/baked-fresh-cherry-pie/  
> https://www.ricardocuisine.com/en/recipes/4602-classic-lemon-meringue-pie----  
> https://www.simplyrecipes.com/recipes/suzannes_old_fashioned_pumpkin_pie/  
> https://www.jocooks.com/recipes/jos-apple-pie/


End file.
